como si fuera cierto
by melrock
Summary: que pasaria si en tu departamento encontraras a un fantasma, y si es el fastasma de tu prometida y si pudieras salvarle la vida? eso es lo que paso a ranma despues de no ver a su prometida por diez años
1. Chapter 1

es mi segundo fic, se me ocurrio hacerlo por una peli que vi ojala les guste

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la exquisita mente de ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Esta historia solo tiene fines de entretenimiento NO de lucro**

**capitulo 1: el accidente**

Después de la boda fallida Akane recibió una beca a la mejor universidad de medicina de Japón, antes de la partida los padres de los prometidos decidieron romper el compromiso ya que ella se mudaba a tokio para vivir allí lo que queda de su vida

Han de pasar diez años desde el rompimiento del compromiso, Akane ya se graduó de la universidad ahora trabaja en el hospital de Shikoku trabaja ahí hace tres años, tubo nuevos amigos y un cambio importante de carácter y cuerpo. Es feliz con su trabajo pero no todo dura

-eh Akane cuantas horas trabajaste hoy? Y cuanto café tomaste?- dijo una chica preocupada

-49 horas y diez tazas de café porque preguntas eso Yuki?- contestando sin importancia alguna a su amiga

-te mereces un descanso y ahora-empujándola hacia la salida

-no, quiero seguir laburando- zafándose del empuje

- Akane Tendo te ordeno que vayas a tu casa- dice una vos ronca atrás de ellas

-oh jefe pero no quiero- en forma de reproche

- ve ya trabajaste demasiado, y no te lo estoy pidiendo es una orden- con vos decidida

-está bien me iré, voy a agarrar mis cosas- no muy convencida

Ya en la calle maneando su sandero escuchando la radio, a calle estaba oscura y no había nadie. La música de la radio la estaba aburriendo

-uf que aburrimiento mejor pongo un disco para despertarme- agachándose a buscar el CD

Pero no vio al camión que estaba enfrente suyo, cuando escucho los bocinazos subió rápidamente pero no llego a ser acción alguna ya que el camión estaba enzima suyo, ya era demasiado tarde

* * *

La vida de Ranma fue un tanto caótica, desde que su prometida se fue el se encarga del dojo y estudia en el último año de la universidad de educación física, ahora va en busca de un departamento para vivir en Tokio. Pero pasearse por todo Tokio con una vendedora de bienes raíces que hablaba y hablaba era muy cansador

-bueno este es el ultimo departamento libre- con tono exhausto

Había más estatuas de ángeles que muebles y eso para Ranma era espeluznante- no me gusta es muy..- pensándolo- religioso

-pero es el ultimo y usted no le gusta ninguno!- histérica

-sí, pero no me acomodo en esos- mirando hacia la ventana encontrando un cartel de venta- y ese departamento no está disponible?- señalando el cartel

-espera que lo averiguo- sacando su celular ya llamando al jefe- bueno entonces está disponible, mejor chau jefe- cortando- vamos a verlo para ver si te gusta- con un tono de fastidio

Ya en el departamento, Ranma quedo fascinado, los muebles eran todos origen japonés y también aparatos de gran tecnología. Un lugar perfecto para vivir- me encanta

-mejor, está disponible por un tiempo pero creo que por la situación de la anterior dueña será completamente suyo- con felicidad- le cobraremos primero como alquiler luego cuando la situación termine lo terminara de comprar

-trato hecho, ahora voy a desempacar en mi nuevo departamento- con mucha felicidad, al fin viviría solo sin locos

Cuando ya termino de desempacar, empezó a ver la tele mientras organizaba sus horarios con la universidad y el trabajo, pero algo en la tele le hiso prestar atención, era el noticiero hablando de un accidente automovilístico de un camión y un sandero, el camionero salió severamente herido pero la conductora del sandero está en coma profundo. Lo que le sorprendió más por las características de la joven según la foto que muestran en tele era una chica de 28 años con cabello azulado largo hasta la cintura, tenia ojos marrones muy conocidos para él, y una sonrisa hermosa capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera, tenía grandes atributos y cuerpo espectacular- que linda, lástima que está en coma- poniendo la televisión en silencioso- voy hacer una llamada a los Tendo, a organizar mis horarios- agarrando el celular

-hola señor Tendo- pero solo escuchaba llanto desesperado- seguro paso cualquier tontería, holaa! Hay alguien

-lo siento señor no es un buen momento para hablar, estamos pasando un momento difícil- cortando la llamada

-qué raro Kasumi se escuchaba triste y preocupada- reflexionando- llamare después cuando todo se calme, ahora a comer

Ya terminando de comer, se dirigía hacia su cama sin haber lavado nada, tenía mucho sueño para limpiar, pero una vos diciéndole sucio paro su caminar

-Quien anda ahí?- poniéndose en posición de batalla- responda!

-eres un sucio, no puedes mantener limpio, y lo más importante que haces en mi departamento- dijo una vos femenina

El se dio vuelta lentamente encontrándose a la chica del accidente pero tenía puesto unos jeans con tenis blanco, una remera larga verde y el pelo lo tenía atado en una coleta alta- no puede ser tu estas en el hospital

-jaja lo siento pero este es mi departamento y quiero que te largues- de mal humor

-es mi departamento marimacho- mintiendo descaradamente, pero el insulto le salió solo

-Ranma?- la chica sorprendida por encontrar al chico

-quien eres? Como me conoces?- pensando que esto solo es un sueño

- no puede ser que no me reconozcas yo soy….- pero antes de terminar la oración la chica se desvaneció en humo

-que loco, seguro tome de más- confundido- mejor me voy a dormir- dirigiéndose al cuarto

**continuara...**

algo loco lo se pero me gusto

cualquier critica manden reviews que yo intentare modificar lo que no les gusto


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la exquisita mente de ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Esta historia solo tiene fines de entretenimiento NO de lucro**

**capitulo 2: una noticia inesperada**

A la mañana, el despertador sonó pero Ranma no quería levantarse, el abrió un poco los ojos para ver la hora del despertador, pero en vez de ver la hora vio la cara angelical de una mujer- seguro sigo soñando- pellizcándose y dándose cuenta que no estaba soñando- que haces aquí? Quien te dejo entrar?- histérico levantándose de golpe

-recibiste una llamada, te sonó el despertador y recibiste un mensaje de Ryoga preguntando donde estas- enumerando las cosas- ah y todavía no limpiaste ¡mi comedor!

-como sabes eso? Quien eres?- mas histérico de lo anormal, no quería tener a una mujer viviendo con el

-vivo aquí, todas tus cosas sanaron cuando yo estaba aquí- sin preocupaciones- seguís con la maldición?

-como sabes eso! Yo ni te conozco- enojado a mil

-fenómeno yo soy…..- pero otra vez desapareció en humo

-creo que mucho tiempo en la dojo Tendo me volvió loco-rascándose la cabeza de la confusión- mejor me fijo si tengo llamadas- mirando su celular viendo que tenía una llamada perdida de los Tendo y un mensaje de Ryoga que decía: "_eh Ranma donde estas? quedamos en desayunar en el bar de siempre, ¿te paso algo nenita?"_

-mejor me apuro después visito a los Tendo- cambiándose rápidamente para salir y agarrar su moto para llegar más rápido

Al llegar al bar busco a Ryoga encontrándolo en una mesa que estaba alado de la ventana- hola cerdo, todo bien?- sentándose en la silla

-bien nenita, que te paso estas pálido?- en forma de burla

-no solo es una chica que me asusto, lo raro es sabe de la maldición y me dijo fenómeno-pensando- nunca la vi en la vida

-la única chica que conozco que te decía así era Akane- con una sonrisa nostálgica- desearía saber que fue de ella

-si Ukyo estuviera aquí sabes lo celosa que se pondría por esa frase- riéndose alegremente- esa mujer nadie la entiende desde que son novios

-bueno ella es así y me encanta- sonriendo y mirando su reloj pulsera- vámonos sino llegaremos tarde

* * *

En la casa Tendo estaba en silencio incomodo, todos en la casa se abrazaban entre sí. Nadie aguantaba la noticia de Akane en coma, hasta los Saotome estaban presente consolando a la familia

-mi bebe! No la tendría haber dejado ir buaaa- llorando desesperado

-papa no fue tu culpa ella despertara- Kasumi quería pensar eso pero era casi imposible

-es verdad Tendo, Akane siempre sale de las malas- abrasando a su amigo de entrenamiento

-ella va a despertar seguro- esperanzada- Nabiki la está cuidando?

-si ella se ofreció cuidarla con Kuno

-ella no puede morir, tiene que vivir- llorando- porque no me llevaste a mi?-gritando hacia el cielo

-basta papa, ella va a despertar abrazando a su papa

* * *

Ya era la salida de la universidad, Ryoga y Ranma estaban charlando amigablemente

-eh Ranma ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Yo me voy con Ukyo a U-chan´s-caminado hacia la salida

-voy a la casa Tendo, para ver mis horarios

-hola ran-chan, todo bien- abrasando al chico del colmillo y dándole un fugaz beso- vámonos Ryoga no puedo dejar el negocio cerrado y tu eres muy desorientado para andar solo- entre risas

-U-chan no me digas desorientado no me gusta- abrazándola por la cintura- adiós Ranma, sal cuerdo de la casa Tendo- riéndose

-adiós cerdo, Ukyo- moviendo la mano en forma de saludo

Ya en el dojo Tendo, Ranma bajo de la moto abriendo la puerta de la casa. Le pareció extraño que la casa estaba en silencio, dejo la moto en el patio y entro a la casa. El quería saludar a todos en un saludo general pero un abraso fuertísimo, que casi se le salen los ojos de lo fuerte que era – que pasa señor Tendo?- viendo hacia abajo para mirarle la cara y darse cuenta que estaba llorando- por que llora?

-mi bebe se está muriendo! Buaaa!- llorando sin control

-quien?- preocupado

-mi hermana Akane, está en coma profundo- tristemente

-Akane en coma, es es im po si ble- tartamudeando del miedo por la muerte de la menor- ella no puede morir- empezando a llorar

-tranquilo Ranma ella va a despertar, estoy segura hijo- abrazando al muchacho

-que paso para que ella este en coma?- controlándose un poco

-un accidente, vuelve a casa hijo tienes que descansar- limpiándole las lagrimas

-pero quiero saber mas!?- histérico

-hijo, no vuelve a casa después te explico todo-besándole la mejilla en forma de saludo

-está bien, pero volveré a que me lleven a visitarla al hospital- caminando hacia la moto para salir de la casa

* * *

Ya en su departamento se tiro de bruces al sillón con un poco de sake para olvidarse del duro momento- como puede esa tonta quedarse en coma?- hablando solo- no quiero que te vallas

-eh Ranma todavía en mi departamento- apareciendo alado de el

-no estoy de humor para hablar con extraños- con fastidio

-eres un idiota, yo fui a la secundaria contigo, tuve que aguantar tus entrenamientos y ni hablar de esas locas que tenes como prometidas- cruzándose los brazos ofendida

-Akane?- con los ojos como platos

-si tonto-con fastidio

-pero tu estas en coma, como puedes estar aquí- empezando a llorar

-qué? Yo no estoy muerta sino como puedo estar aquí….- dándose cuenta que estaba en el centro de la mesa y ella no sentía nada, su cuerpo traspasaba el mueble- no puede ser

-Akane eres un fantasma- estupefacto al encontrarla ahí en el centro de la mesa y su cuerpo está en una camilla de hospital

**continuara...**

bueno el capitulo de hoy es medio triste pero despues se va a poner divertido

ojala les haya gustado


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la exquisita mente de ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Esta historia solo tiene fines de entretenimiento NO de lucro**

**capitulo 3: mi cuerpo**

No lo podía creer el fantasma de su ex prometida estaba ahí enfrente haciendo el intento inútil de agarrar un teléfono. Ella ya cansada de intentar se sienta alado del chico de la trenza que todavía seguía en shock- que loco, que yo recuerde no morí- con expresión inocente

- Lo dices como si fuera lo más común del mundo!- ya estaba fuera de su casillas

-no me culpes yo que sabía que estaba muerta idiota!- enojada de cómo le contesto

-no puede ser- rascándose la cabeza con desesperación- Akane no ves alguna luz? Por favor ve a la luz!- desesperado a mil

-yo solo veo la luces de las lámparas- inocentemente hasta que pensó mejor las palabras del muchacho- tu quieres que me muera!

-no! Quiero que despiertes marimacho!- ya histérico

-no parece fenó….- no terminando el insulto por el sonido de un teléfono

-hola?- agarrando el teléfono- eh cerdo que quieres?- cortante no estaba de humor

-(che Ranma, que te parece si vamos por unas cervezas? Ukyo se va con sus amigas y yo me quede solo)

-dale lo re necesito, en el bar de siempre

-(si, te espero)- cortando la llamada-ah llenar mi cuerpo de alcohol!- contento de olvidar sus males

-vos no te vas a emborrachar!- enojada por la idiotez del joven

-quien me va a parar tu? Jaja no me hagas reír si eres un fantasma y uno muy feo- empezando a caminar hacia la puerta

-Ranma idiota, vas a ver esta noche no te va a entrar ni una gota de alcohol- cruzándose de brazos y con el seño fruncido

* * *

Ya en el bar el chico de la badana ya vio a su amigo entrar pero lo raro es parecía que hablara solo, pero no le dio importancia su amigo siempre estuvo loco- hola Ranma estas un poco extraño hoy no?

-guau que lindo es Ryoga, ojala le hubiera aceptado las cartas de declaración que feliz seria- sonriendo inocentemente

-cállate!- celoso no iba a permitir que diga eso

-eh Ranma con quien hablas?- estañado con el comportamiento de su amigo

-si, vamos por las cervezas- caminado para sentarse en la barra

-siguen con la maldición?- contenta por el gesto de molestia del muchacho

-te podes callar!- ya pasando la molestia

-a mi me hablas- desconcertado- tenes amigos imaginarios?

-no, solo veo a un fantasma horrible y marimacho- en tono de burla

-eres un idiota- intentando pegarle pero la mano se le paso atreves del cuerpo

-jaja, ahora no puedes pegarme como antes- sacándole la lengua a la nada

-Ranma que te pasa? Estas bien?- preocupado por la mente del joven

-mira ya piensa que eres un loco- divertida

-cállate- en un susurro- quiero dos chop de cerveza por favor- pidiendo la bebida al empleado

-crees que estas bien si tomas cerveza?

-si cerdo, soy el mismo de siempre- agarrando el vaso de cerveza para tomarlo

-como hago para que no tome?- pensando- a ya se ojala funcione- metiendo en el cuerpo del chico y hacer que el vaso se caiga

-que te pasa?- preocupado por el comportamiento tan extraño

-nada, se me resbalo el vaso- frunciendo el seño, esa chica lo iba a volver loco, ni sabe con quién se mete

-lo logre, ahora a casa- manejando el cuerpo del chico hasta la moto

-Ranma! A dónde vas?- desesperado por el comportamiento tan extraño de su amigo, pero no pudo hacer nada el joven ya volvió a su departamento- que raro estaba, parecía que tenía una pelea con Akane, como extraño esas peleas- con una sonrisa nostálgica

* * *

Ya en el departamento había una discusión entre un hombre con ropas chinas y un fantasma, pero para los vecinos estaba gritando solo y lo tomaron de loco

-por que me hiciste volver!?- enojadísimo

-por que quiero que me ayudes!- desesperada sin saber lo que dijo

-mi ayuda? Para qué?- extrañado

- quiero volver a mi vida, no quiero ser un fantasma toda mi vida- triste- tu eres la única persona que me puede ver, yo te pido de que me ayudes a volver- esperanzada

-te ayudare en lo que pueda- triste por la muchacha- pero no se qué hacer

-iremos a la Nerima y luego al hospital- empezando a volverse humo

-para que Nerima?-curioso

-extraño mi ciudad natal- desapareciendo de la vista del chico

-me voy a dormir- caminando hacia la cama- como extraño estar los dos solos Akane

* * *

Ya al mediodía se encontraba un fantasma feliz de estar en su ciudad y un chico nervioso de ver a toda la gente traspasar a su ex prometida. Pasaron por el colegio, el centro comercial, por U-chan´s y recién pasaron por café gato, pero la vos de una anciana paro su caminar

-ex yerno, que haces por aquí?- en la puerta de su local

-paseando, que ahora no puedo caminar por aquí porque rompí con su bisnieta?- burlón

-no, pero hace rato no te veo- mirando atentamente al muchacho- y tienes compañía fantasmal- sonriendo

-me ve?- sorprendida

-la ve?- esperanzado para sacar algo de información

-entonces es mujer, no la veo muchacho pero tiene un aura fuerte y la pude sentir- reflexionando- la conoces?

-sí, ella está en coma- poniéndose triste- como puedo ayudarla?

-no lo sé muchacho, nunca escuche algo así

-si tiene algo avísenme por favor-suplicando

-creo que tengo un libro, pero te avisare- despidiéndose del joven y la fantasma

En el hospital el día era muy acelerado todos iban de un lado a otro. En la recepción se encontraban Ranma y Akane pidiendo la habitación de ella, pero la empleada no quería darle la información

-lo siento pero si no eres familiar no entras- siguiendo su trabajo

-decirle que sabes que esta embarazada de tres semanas- esperanzada para que los dejen pasar, mejor dicho que lo dejen pasar a el

-ella es mi mejor amiga, ella me dijo que estas embarazada de tres meses- repitiendo lo que dijo la fantasma

-entonces la conoces bien ella no es de decir las cosas a cualquiera- con una sonrisa nostálgica- ojala despierte

-ella va a despertar estoy seguro- con una mirada determinada

-Ranma..- si los fantasma pudieran sonrojarse estaría toda roja

-ella está en la habitación 210, sigue derecho, dobla hacia la derecha y encontraras la habitación

-gracias- empezando a caminar hacia la habitación acompañado de Akane

-desde cuando soy tu mejor amiga?- con una sonrisa traviesa

-siempre te considere una amiga- con una sonrisa- aunque siempre los peleamos siempre fuiste mi amiga

-parece que maduraste mucho, hace algunos años nunca me dirías eso- feliz por la afirmación del chico- ahí está la habitación- dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

Cuando entraron encontraron una imagen que daba mucha tristeza al chico, el cuerpo del fantasma tenia rasguños por todos lados su pelo estaba tan sucio que lo tenía negro, su piel estaba tan pálida que ya parecía muerta

-estoy destruida- mirando su propio cuerpo

-estas toda herida- acercándose al cuerpo y tocarle la mano

-lo sentí- mirando su mano sorprendida

-qué?- no creyéndolo

-sentí la caricia- todavía sorprendida

-sentís esto- acariciando su mejilla

-sí, no lo puedo creer- tocándose la mejilla tocada

-intenta entrar a tu cuerpo

-ojala funcione- esperanzada entrando en su cuerpo

-listo, ojala despiertes- con felicidad a ver que entro pefectamente

-no funciono- saliendo del cuerpo dándole un susto al chico- no entiendo nada

-ya termino el horario de visita señor- dijo una enfermera que recién entro al cuarto

-ya nos.. eh me voy- confundido un poco

-vámonos después intentaremos- atravesando la pared

-espera Akane- siguiendo a la fantasma para dirigirse a casa

**continuara...**

pd: candy mi mayor verguenza tambien fue con mi novio, era nuestro primer mes juntos y mi familia especialmente mi papa no sabia nada, pero el idiota me beso enfrente de todos y yo con toda la verguenza del mundo tube que esplicar que el era mi novio. pero pronto sera mi venganza jajaja

pregunta:¿ como te llamas? me dio curiosidad nada mas


	4. Chapter 4

holaa a todos! perdon por no actualizar pero estaba mas pendiente de olimpo mi otro fic. ojale les guste el cap

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la exquisita mente de ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Esta historia solo tiene fines de entretenimiento NO de lucro**

capitulo**4: salvando vidas**

De camino al departamento Akane miraba cada tienda y casa específicamente. A esto a Ranma le parecía una actitud extraña mejor es preguntarlo que quedarse con la duda

-porque miras tanto?- muy curioso

-si me muero, quiero recordar con detalles mi ciudad- tristemente

-tú no vas a morir, tú te quedas aquí!-desesperado para que entienda ganando algunas miradas de curiosidad por verlo hablar solo

-nadie sabe eso- parándose en frente de un restaurant- ese es mi restaurant favorito- mirando soñadora adentro- lo malo es que nunca pude entrar

-por qué?- viendo detalladamente su mirada soñadora

-no tenía el dinero suficiente, el lugar es muy caro- triste comenzando a caminar

-pero podemos…..- parando su caminar al ver que adentro del restaurant un hombre empezó a toser fuerte y caer desmayado preocupando a la gente del alrededor, el mozo empezó a gritar para que alguien llame a la ambulancia

-entra y hacerte pasar por medico yo te ayudo- traspasando la pared del lugar

-Akane tonta espera que haces- entrando rápidamente al restaurant

-di que eres medico, ahora!- apurada atravesando a la gente para ver al hombre desmayado

-déjeme pasar soy médico-pasando entre la gente pensando porque demonios está haciendo esto

-acércate al pecho y averigua como es la respiración- indicándole rápidamente para salvar a ese hombre

Se acerco al pecho sintiendo que apenas respiraba preocupándose en serio- apenas respira- en vos baja para que no lo tomen de loco

-Anda a decirle algunos de los meseros que llamen a el hospital, y vosabrirle la boca al hombre haber si podes localizar el alimento que lo ahogo- sentándose alado del chico

El chico de la trenza hizo todo lo indicado. Pero se desespero ya que no encontraba nada que podía taparle la respiración-mierda! Akane que hago?

-pon tus dedos en la garganta, empújale despacio- explicándole poniendo sus dedos fastamales en el lugar indicado

Haciendo lentamente el empuje, el hombre vomito un trozo de comida pero no veía acción alguna del hombre, puso su oído en el pecho y se entero que no estaba respirando- Akane! No respira- desesperado

-pide un cuchillo y rápido!

-necesito un cuchillo ahora!- asustando al pobre mesero

Toda la gente lo miro curiosos, ese chico les parecía conocido. el mozo vino con lo pedido enseguida- señor para que lo va ha usar?- entregándole el elemento

-eh? Ah yo….- no tenía ni idea que decir, mientras miraba a la chica fantasma para que le diga que tiene

-corta aquí para que logre respirar- marcando con su dedo la zona

-queee!?-Mirando con ojos como platos a la chica- no voy a hacer eso!

-que le pasa señor con quien habla- fichándolo como loco

-nada, me hablaba a mi mismo

-rápido Ranma sino el hombre morirá- intentando sacudirlo para que se apure

-bueno, ya lo hago- tragando saliva, le daba un poco de impresión pero agarro valor y hiso el corte

El hombre empezó a toser desesperadamente. Justo vino la ambulancia trasportando al paciente al hospital más cercano

-joven que buen trabajo hiciste- recibiendo el aplauso de todos lo del local

-eh, gracias- un poco avergonzado

-mira como adoran a su supuesto medico- burlona

-cállate- en susurro

-cómo te llamas héroe?- una mujer lanzándole una sonrisa coqueta

-Ranma Saotome- con su ego al máximo

-vos sos el famoso maestro del dojo Tendo-curioso un mozo- como sabes medicina?

-eh? Yo…- pensando que mierda decir- una amiga me enseño lo básico

-entonces era doctora porque si no podrías a ver sabido eso- dijo una mujer de ahí

-sí, bueno ahora me voy- escapando del cuestionario y empezando a saltar por los techos

-wau hace rato no hago esto- saltando o levitando alado del chico

-yo siempre lo hago, si no siempre llego tarde- con una sonrisa dirigida a la chica fantasma

-buen trabajo Ranma, lograste que ese hombre siga con vida- correspondiendo la sonrisa

-fuiste tú quien le salvaste, yo solo seguí instrucciones- llegando al balcón de la ventana

* * *

Al entrar encontraron una figura en el sillón, poniendo alerta al chico pero al prender la luz se encontró con algo horripilante para el- Ranma-sama eh venido a mudarme aquí contigo amor jojo- abrazando al chico

-que ha ces a qui ko da chi?- tartamudeando por la falta de aire

-voy a vivir contigo- aferrándose más a el

-mira que tenemos acá, seguís siendo el don Juan de siempre- visiblemente molesta- estas saliendo con Kodachi?

-noo, la deje- separándose rápidamente de la chica- tu no vas a vivir conmigo!

-no en tu departamento pero seré tu vecina- abrazando otra vez al pobre muchacho

-hay mira tu vecinita es la loca de Kodachi- apretando los puños hasta volverlos más blancos de lo que estaban

-por favor quiero que te vayas-abriéndole la puerta

-está bien mi amor, luego te visitare jojo- dando saltitos hacia la puerta

-adiós!- cerrando fuertemente la puerta- no puede ser mi vida es un desastre

-a mi no me metas en tu desastre, hace años no te veo- sentándose en el sillón como pudo

-has cambiado mucho estos años, te hiciste algo?- mirando mejor a su ex prometida

-no me hice nada- un poco molesta- solo madure

-hasta mañana Akane quiero dormir- dirigiéndose hacia su habitación cortando toda comnicacion

-hasta mañana

* * *

Al otro día, el joven recibió una llamada de los Tendo que iban a visitar a Akane. Ya en el hospital con el fantasma de Akane, todos le llevaron regalos haciendo que la fantasma se ponga realmente triste por ser la causante de ese dolor

A Ranma le sorprendió que el doctor llame a Nabiki para hablar, la curiosidad lo estuviera matando y siguió a la chica y al doctor no lograr controlar su curiosidad. El médico la llevo a una oficina y sin darse cuenta dejo la puerta un poco abierta permitiéndole al joven verlos y escucharlos pero lo que oyó no le era muy lindo

-tu hermana tiene posibilidades de no despertar

-que quiere decir?- manteniendo la calma pero le faltaba muy poco para empezar a gritar

-que si usted firma esto- mostramos unos papeles- la desconectaremos dejándola m…..- se cayó por un golpe recibido por la chica

-POR QUE HAY QUE DESCONECTARLA!?, ELLA ESTA BIEN!- enojadísima a tal punto de tirar todo al doctor estilo Akane

-no hay esperanza que despierte, eso está en sus manos señorita- levantándose y yéndose de la oficina

-maldito!- llorando por la salud de su hermanita, mientras volvía con la familia

Ranma escondido cerca de la oficina también estaba llorando tenía que evitar que la desconectaran, estaba seguro que lograría que ella despierte

* * *

Ya en el departamento, el chico seguía llorando desconcertando a la chica fantasma

-que te pasa Ranma?, todo el viaje estuviste llorando me preocupas- acercándose al chico separándoles unos pocos centímetros

El joven a ver la distancia que tenían se puso todo rojo, pero igualmente seguía triste- mañana iremos a visitar a Nabiki, y tú me acompañaras- decidido, ella no iba a firmar ese contrato

**continuara...**

espero reviews eh! no se si la historia les gusta no es exactamente como la pelicula por que para mi seria aburrido, y la parte del hombre desmayado no me acordaba muy bien de la esena a si que invente eso

pd:candy creo que dos no se ahora voy yo¿ cuantos dedos tengo detras de la espalda? xp


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la exquisita mente de ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Esta historia solo tiene fines de entretenimiento NO de lucro**

hala, perdón por tardar pero las putas integradoras no me dejaban vivir!

**capitulo 5: sentimientos**

Ya al otro día Ranma se dirigía a la gran mansión Kuno ya que Nabiki era su esposa y tubo hasta hijas con ella obviamente el espadachín millonario compro una mansión gigantesca para solo su familia de cuatro personas

El y su compañera fantasma tocaron timbre siendo atendidos por Sasuke el fiel sirviente de los Kuno

-pasen, se encuentra solo Nabiki y sus hijas mi amo Kuno se encuentra trabajando –abriéndoles la puerta

-muchas gracias Sasuke, donde se encuentra Nabiki? –entrando junto con Akane

-en el living cuidando a las niñas - sonriendo levemente- cada vez es mejor madre

-quien lo esperaba de la más codiciada de Japón- sonriendo dulcemente

Ranma asintió a la fantasma mientras recorría la mansión, de repente escucharon risas y suspiros de cansancio que venían del salón, al entrar encontraron una escena conmovedora, Nabiki estaba sentada en una mesita de té con dos hermosas niñas, una parecía mayor ya por el tamaño y la carita más madura y calculadora la de alado tenia carita más inocente pero seguía siendo calculadora, las dos tenían el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones, parecían a Nabiki cuando esta era pequeña

-hola tío Ranma!-corrieron las dos a abrazar al chico

-hola Mei, hola Yuri tanto tiempo sin verlas- aceptando el abrazo- hola Nabiki tengo que hablar seriamente con vos- mirándola seriamente

-ven a mi despacho, ahí hablaremos más tranquilos- dirigiéndose hacia la habitación

-ya te sigo- separándose del abrazo de las niñas y dirigiéndose al despacho

En la pequeña oficina se juntaron los dos adultos con expresiones serias. Nabiki ya sabía que iban a hablar de su hermana menor, y también sabía que la conversación se volverá una discusión fuerte

-haber Ranma,¿ que necesitas saber?- dijo calmada sentándose en su escritorio

-escuche tu conversación con el doctor, ¿tomaste tu decisión?- muy serio era capaz de todo por salvar a Akane

-si ya tome la decisión- lanzando un suspiro triste- la desconectaran dos días

-no puedes permitir eso!, ¿ya firmaste el maldito contrato!?- gritando enojado, no podía creer lo que escucho

-si lo firme es lo mejor para ella y para nosotros- un poco asustada por la acción del muchacho- hable con la familia y está de acuerdo con esto

-pero ella tiene pasividades de despertar, no pensaste en eso arpía!- sus ojos parecían que ardían, sus puños cerrados tenían tanta fuerza en ese gesto que sus nudillos empezaron a ser blancos, su mentón temblaba por tanta rabia

-piensa Ranma, no podemos dejarla ahí tirada en una cama de hospital por años sabiendo que no va a abrir sus ojos, no hay esperanza de que pueda vivir- empezando a soltar un par de lagrimas

-veo el fantasma de Akane, y me dice que es imposible que ella este muerte- más tranquilo pero tenía la misma expresión-puede haber una posibilidad de que vuelva a su cuerpo-volviendo a tener un poco de brillo en sus ojos de esperanza

-Ranma se que la quieres, pero piensa mejor lo que dices es imposible que ella sea un fantasma- hablando lentamente para que entienda mejor

-TU QUE SABES, SIEMPRE NOS MOLESTASTE, NUNCA TE IMPORTARON LAS OTRAS PERSONAS SOLO EL DINERO MALDITA -sus ojos perdieron todo su brillo por la ira, mientras gritaba se acercaba a ella tirando todo lo que encontraba

-MIRA QUIEN HABLA, SI NO FUERAS UN MALDITO COBARDE ELLA ESTARIA CON NOSOSTROS VIVA!-no podía aguantar mas, ese ingrato no la podía insultar menos que no quería a su hermana

-YO ME VOY- saliendo de un portazo de la oficina

-me pase..- indignada sentándose en su sillón que es lo único que quedo en pie

-mami que paso?- entrando a la oficina destruida

-cosas de adultos, Mei- despeinando el pelo de la niña

-cuando va a volver la tía Akane?, no pudo probar nada de mis galletas por que el tío Ranma se fue con ella rápido- con mucha inocencia en sus ojos

Nabiki estaba sorprendida, podía ser que lo dicho por Ranma era cierto pero tenía una decisión en mente y dejaría descansar en paz a su hermanita- niñas vallan a jugar- quedándose tendida en el sillón- mami tiene que pensar varias cosas

* * *

Ya en su departamento, Ranma ya estaba tendido en su cama con Akane fantasma acostada a su lado, pensando cómo hacer para que la muchacha despierte

-Ranma..- rompiendo el incomodo silencio

-si?- girándose para verla mejor

-quiero hacer algo antes de irme- mirándole fijamente a sus ojos grisáceos

-no te vas a morir Akane- frunciendo un poco el seño- pero lo que tu quieras, yo te lo daré

-quería visitar un bosque cercano, siempre quise ir ahí- un poco sonrojada por la frase del chico

-no sabía que los fantasmas se sonrojaban- en tono burlón- me vestiré y nos iremos- sonriendo dulcemente- te recomiendo salir de la habitación sino queras que te fiche de pervertida

-Ranma idiota- traspasando la pared para salir de la habitación

-jajaja, mi niña tonta- parando de reír y vistiéndose

Akane estaba sentada en el sillón, mejor dicho flotando sobre él. Ya no podía esperar más ese idiota tardaba más que una mujer en el baño, por suerte no tenía necesidad de ir al baño, pero cuando salga del baño ella ya estaría desconectada

Si ella escucho toda la discusión, pero lo que más le sorprendió no fueron los gritos sino la actitud de las niñas

Flash back

Vio como Ranma y su hermana entraron a un pequeño despacho, tenía unas ganas terribles de entrar a escuchar pero sabía que eso no le gustaría al muchacho, por eso se quedo con su sobrinitas que parecía que jugaban a tomar te

-tía no quieres tomar té con nosotras-dijo Mei con una sonrisa

-me puedes ver?- estaba sorprendida era la segunda persona que la veía como fantasma

-si,¿ porque no podría verte?

-yo también te veo tía, que ahora eres invisible?- empezando a reírse

-no niñas, son cosas mías nada mas- no lo podía creer la podían ver y escuchar!

-quieres jugar con nosotras- levantando una tacita de plástico

-juega con nosotras, y te doy una de mis galletas- mostrando un plato lleno de galletas un poco quemadas

-no puedo en un rato me debo ir- un poco asustada, traspasaba los objetos con su cuerpo, si intentaba agarrar algo solo lo traspasaría

-que mal, yo quería jugar con vos- poniendo una carita triste- dale juega con nosotras

Iba a contestar pero escucho unos gritos que venían del despacho, se estaba preocupando por el volumen de los gritos. Ya estaba por traspasar la puerta cuan en un instante salió Ranma hecho una furia, yo decidí seguirlo para saber bien que sucedió, pero era muy rápido. Despedí a las niñas y Salí volando literalmente en busca de Ranma

Fin de Flash back

La voz de Ranma saco de sus pensamientos a Akane, este estaba vestido como la primera vez que fue al dojo Tendo con su camisa roja china, sus pantalones negros y sus zapatos de tela

-vámonos sino se hará de noche- caminando hacia la puerta de salida

-vamos, porque tardaste tanto?- siguiéndolo

-mejor no saber- sonrojándose un poco de la vergüenza

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron al pequeño bosque, estaba lleno de hermosas flores y arboles, en el centro había una pequeña laguna que adentro se podían ver algunos peces de múltiples colores

Akane estaba maravillada, sus amigas le dijeron que visitara el bosque pero nunca imagino que era tan hermoso

-es hermoso- sus ojos brillaban de felicidad- gracias por traerme Ranma

-yo solo quiero que seas feliz-hablándole con ternura- sentémonos en ese tronco cerca de la orilla

Los dos se sentaron en el tronco mirando el paisaje. ya estaba anocheciendo pero no se querían ir ahora estaban mirando las estrellas que los tenían hipnotizado a los dos muchachos

-Akane te tengo que contar algo importante y no quiero que me interrumpas-La fantasma asintió con la cabeza dejando seguir al muchacho- yo nunca te deje de querer, pero pasaron tantos años que pensé que nunca volverías y me rendí. Pero cuando paso esta locura del accidente y que vos aparecieras como fantasma en mi departamento me di cuenta que me volví a enamorar de vos. Yo te amo Akane y no me importa si eres un fantasma yo te seguiré queriendo. Solo te voy a preguntar algo ¿cuándo despiertes serias mi novia?- mirándole fijamente a esos hermosos ojos chocolate

-si Ranma seré tu novia, yo también me volví a enamorar de vos- intentando agarrarle la mano pero esta traspaso entristeciendo a la chica

-no te pongas triste pronto estaremos juntos- sonriéndole tiernamente, iba a seguir hablando pero empezó a llover haciendo que en el lugar de un muchacho hubiera una chica de quince años- mierda

-estas igual que hace diez años- sorprendida por la aparición de Ranko

-sí parece que la maldición solo tiene la apariencia de la chica que se ahogo y no crece- levantando los hombros sin importancia- volvamos a casa sino me voy a agarrar un refriado

Los dos se fueron en silencio disfrutando el tiempo juntos

**continuara...**

estamos cerca del final que emocionante!

sigo pidiendo perdón por tardar pero no podía ni siquiera prender la compu :(

nos veremos en olimpo o en el prox cap


	6. recuerdos

hola! este capitulo es corto lo se pero mi cabeza no tiene ideas y estoy que exploto, asi que prometo que el prox sera mas largo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la exquisita mente de ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Esta historia solo tiene fines de entretenimiento NO de lucro**

**capitulo 7: recuerdos**

Al despertar Ranma, se fijo que Akane no se encontraba en toda la casa y hizo un llamado a Ryoga para que se encontraran en su departamento. Al pasar dos horas el chico perdido ya se encontraba en el salón y atrás de el una fantasma mirando fijamente al joven de la coleta

-cuál es la urgencia?- acomodándose con los pies en la mesa sin importarle nada ni siqiera la mirada acecina de su amigo-rival

-primero acomódate bien!, Tenemos visitas- matándolo con la mirada- y segundo vamos a sacar del hospital a Akane- mirando a la chica

-quien está aquí?- mirando a todos lados- ya le dieron el alta?-con felicidad olvidando la locura de su amigo

-Akane está con nosotros y no le dieron el alta, la secuestraremos- mirándolo serio para que su amigo no lo fiche de loco

-me estás haciendo una broma verdad?- mirando la cara seria de su amigo dándose cuenta que lo dice bien enserio- haber si ella está aquí, que me diga cuantos dedos tengo atrás

-son tres y decile que se suba el pantalón- soltando un suspiro cansado,ese par nunca cambiara

-dice que son tres y que te subas el pantalón

-mierda! Ahora cuantos tengo- subiéndose el pantalón avergonzado por lo dicho por ranma

-tiene cinco, por dios que infantil es igual a cuando era p-chan cuando me veía con poca ropa y tenía una hemorragia nasal - cruzándose de brazos molesta

-dice que son cinco y que eres un infantil igual de cómo estabas convertido en p-chan y te sangraba la nariz cuando ella tenía poca ropa- frunciendo en seño al recordad esos momentos de mal gusto

-la ultima y estamos- sonrojado hasta las orejas por las imágenes de Akane en bragas

-está haciéndome fuck you!- frunciendo el seño al tal grado de que sus cejas se juntaran, todavía no soportaba que la insultaran

-Ryoga! No la insultes así- pegándole en la cabeza con tal fuerza que le hizo un chichón

-ok!, ella está aquí, pero cuál es tu plan maestro- sobándose la parte golpeada y mirando para toda la casa para ver si la encontraba

-viniste con la camioneta?- parándose para irse y abriendo la puerta

-si, por?- siguiendo a su amigo

-en el camino al hospital te lo explico- bajando las escaleras

* * *

Adentro del hospital, los dos jóvenes estaban disfrazados de doctores y con nombres falsos yendo a la habitación de materiales. Ya ahí Akane les informo lo que necesita su cuerpo para sobrevivir y trasladarla

Estaban en el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, pero el doctor que había hablado con Nabiki, los paro

-por que van a esa habitación sin permiso- mirándolos con curiosidad y mirando los nombres ya que no los conocía

-decirle que el jefe Hiroshi les permitió dar un chequeo antes de desconectarme- nerviosa por el loco plan de su ex prometido

-Hiroshi quiere un chequeo antes de que la desconecten- mirándolo fríamente, nunca olvidaría lo que el quiso hacerle a su Akane

-imposible siempre me avisa todo, lo llamare- agarrando su celular y marcando el numero del jefe

-NO! Perdón, el dijo que vaya a su oficina, su celular se descompuso-ocultando su nerviosismo con una falsa sonrisa notable

-está bien, pero no la toquen luego yo hago el chequeo- empezando a irse desconfiando un poco en ese par por sus caras obvias

-uf, como lo engañamos- entrando a la habitación y viendo el cuerpo de la chica- ni la reconozco, cambio muchísimo

-si está muy hermosa, y más si no está con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo- dándole una sonrisa encantadora a la fantasma

-te enamoraste otra vez de ella no?- viendo el brillo de felicidad en los ojos del chico

-Sí, la amo- acercándose al cuerpo- porque aceptaste mi plan?- mirando a su amigo-rival

-por que si un día tengo que hacer una locura, tu tendrás que venir conmigo si o si- sacándole la lengua- ahora que hacemos?

-pasen mi cuerpo lentamente a la otra camilla- un poco sonrojada por la afirmación de su ex

-ahora qué?-desconectándola y agarrando el cuerpo con delicadeza y apoyarlo en la camilla

-póngame el respirador portátil y corramos- traspasando la puerta

Hicieron caso de inmediato y salieron pero la suerte no los acompaño, al pasar el pasillo encontraron al doctor y a Nabiki mirándolos con los ojos como platos pero los dos no se quedaron ni un segundo mas y siguieron su camino. El doctor llamo a los guardias, mientras que Nabiki fue a seguirlos para detener esta locura

-Ranma! Ryoga! Deténganse esto es una locura, la van a matar!- corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus pies

-NUNCA! mañana ya estaría muerta si no hago nada!-corriendo y esquivando a los guardias con la camilla, y fijándose el estado de la chica

-señor pare! Evitemos accidentes- siguiéndolo, pero ellos eran más rápidos que el

Los dos jóvenes no lo escucharon y siguieron de largo. Al doblar a la derecha para salir y evitar encontrarse más guardias, lo que no se dieron cuenta es que el respirador portátil se salió de su sitio haciendo que Akane deje de respirar y que sus signos vitales bajaran

-Ranma estoy muriendo!- poniéndose enfrente de el para que parara- se desconecto el respirador!- mirando sus manos y dándose cuenta que esta desapareciendo

-mierda Akane!- agarrando el cuerpo de la chica- no te vas a ir- siendo agarrado por los guardias y alejándolo de la camilla- SUELTEME!- zafándose e ir directo al cuerpo y besarlo con desesperación, mientras que le caían lagrimas de los ojos por la situación actual y todo lo pasado

-Ranma…..- acariciando sus labios por sentir el tacto, mientras desaparecía lentamente- adiós…- desapareciendo en humo

Los guardias separaron Ranma de Akane rápidamente los médicos fueron a ver el cuerpo sorprendiéndose que la mujer respiraba y estaba despertando. Uno de ellos salió de la sorpresa y hablo- esta despierta, está viva

Nabiki no espero más y se lanzo a su hermana, abrazándola fuertemente haciendo ganar un gran susto a Akane que no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero a ella no le sorprendió tanto el abrazo de su hermana sino un abrazo que le daban de atrás, ella miro para atrás para saber quien la abrazaba y vio una trenza negra bien conocida para ella

-Nabiki? Ranma? Que está sucediendo?- mirando para todos lados confundida- estamos en un hospital

-por dios Akane, por fin despertaste- mirándola fijamente- recuerdas algo- llorando de felicidad

-eh? Recuerdo un choque nada mas- tocándose la cabeza intentando recordad mas- nada, que haces aquí Ranma?- mirando raramente al muchacho

-no recuerdas nada mas Akane?- intentando descifrar la mirada de esta

-no, tengo que recordad algo importante?- mirándolo más curiosa aun

-nada Akane, nada- empezando a caminar hacia la salida del hospital- adiós chicas- saliendo al fin con la cabeza agachada

-espera Ranma- empezando a correr para alcanzarlo- adiós!- saliendo del hospital

-bueno creo que a la paciente ya se le puede dar el alta- entrando el jefe del hospital

-jefe? -Mirando al hombre

-si, te dije que no tomaras tanto café- riendo fuerte

Todos en el pasillo rieron felices del despertad de Akane, pero un joven con una característica trenza estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo estaba desanimado ella no recordaba nada y eso significaba que volvían a estar como antes el enamorado de ella pero ella no le correspondía el sentimiento

* * *

Volvió a su antiguo hogar el dojo Tendo, los médicos dijeron que tenía que tener a alguien cuidándola y Nabiki la llevo a rastras al dojo. Al entrar toda su familia se lanzo desesperados a ella para abrazarla hasta quedarse sin aire

-mi hijita está viva, que felicidad- llorando a mares- y además volvió a su casita-abrazándola muy fuerte

-pa pa, ai re- intentando separarse, su cara ya estaba violeta

-perdón- soltándola- que felicidad, saliste de ese hospital al fin- llorando mas a mares

-si hermanita estamos muy felices de que estés aquí- sonriendo dulcemente- prepare tu habitación, ve a descansar

-si gracias Kasumi - subiendo las escaleras

Su pieza estaba igual que antes con todo su toque infantil, su ropa anticuada y unas fotos olvidadas que entre ellas había una que estaba con su ex prometido mirar la foto hizo que le doliera la cabeza tanto que se acostó en su cama para aliviarse un poco

-pasa algo Akane?- entrando a la habitación y viendo a su hermana haciendo muecas de dolor

-nada Nabiki, un poco de dolor nada mas- sonriéndole tiernamente para que no se preocupara- tengo una duda,¿ que hacia Ranma en el hospital?

-el te cuido mucho en formas que tu nunca creerías- suspirando a comprobar que todo lo que le dijo Ranma era verdad- y el se puso mal porque no recordad todo lo hizo por ti-mirando la cara sorprendida de ella

-pensé que me odiaba- recordando la última vez que se vieron- el estaba muy enojado conmigo cuando me fui

-sí pero sabes que, el nunca dejo de quererte- sonriendo traviesamente- y tu tampoco

-quiero descansar Nabiki- sonrojada cerrando los ojos para que le pase el dolor

-pensé que habías madurado un poco, pero tienes la misma actitud de siempre- yéndose del cuarto

-Ranma….-recordando momentos que ella piensa que era algún sueño de cuando estaba en coma

* * *

El estaba caminando por Nerima tranquilamente intentando ordenar las ideas de su cabeza pero su estomago pedía comida y entro al primer restaurant que vio. Cuando entro se entero que era el café gato, pero no le importo y se sentó para esperar su pedido

-hola ex yerno, que quieres para comer- apareciendo alado del chico

-un tazón especial de remen- mirando a la anciana escribiendo

-te lo traigo y quiero hablarte de algo que para vos creo que es importante- yéndose para otra mesa para tomar el pedido

Al pasar media hora, la anciana le trajo el tazón y se sentó con el joven de la trenza- veo que ya no tienes ningún fantasma alrededor, sabes que paso con ella?

-despertó del coma y desapareció como fantasma- comiendo rápidamente como costumbre

-puedo sabes quién era?- mirando con curiosidad al chico y el tazón casi vacio

-era Akane, entro en coma cuando choco con su auto- terminando de comer y mirando a los ojos a la vieja- porque quiere saber eso?

-Por casualidad- levantando los hombros para restar importancia, no mostrando sorpresa a saber quién era la chica- ella recuerda lo que vivió como fantasma?

-no recuerda nada- suspirando tristemente- como desearía que recordara, sería más feliz

-puede haber una posibilidad de que recuerde-recordando sobre sus conocimientos chinos sobre fantasmas

-enserio!? Cual!?- parándose brutalmente asustando a los poca gente que había en el restaurant

- mostrarle un objeto o algo que vio y tiene significado para ella, pero acordarte ese objeto tiene que haberlo visto cuando era un fantasma- mirando como la cara del chico cambiaba de desesperación a felicidad

-gracias vieja momia- saliendo rápidamente a un lugar desconocido para ella

-suerte muchacho- viendo el polvo que levanto el muchacho por la corrida- ese chico nunca cambiara- riendo de todos sus recuerdos

**continuara...**

que emocion el prox cap va a ser el ultimo y no se si hago epiologo eso lo decidire dspues

ojala les alla gustado y gracias por seguir mi historia


	7. lirios

hola! tanto tiempo este es el capitulo final, luego habra un epiologo pero difruten el cap

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la exquisita mente de ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Esta historia solo tiene fines de entretenimiento NO de lucro allá gustado **

**capitulo 7: lirios**

Al pasar un mes desde que Akane se fue del hospital, ella ya se había acostumbrado otra vez a las locuras de la familia, los juegos entre el panda y su padre, las amenazas de Nodoka a Genma con la katana, la maternal Kasumi, y lo que todavía no se acostumbraba era a la tierna Nabiki desde el accidente nunca uso el dinero antes que la familia, y eso la hacía muy feliz mas cuando traía a sus dos sobrinitas

Pero viviendo en el dojo también se cruzaba con Ranma que era maestro ahí, siempre cruzaron dos o tres palabras pero ella sabía que los dos querían algo mas, también siempre que lo veía de lejos le dolía un poco la cabeza como si tuviera que recordad algo

Hoy a la mañana en el desayuno, intentaría convencer a la familia y más a Nabiki que no la dejaba sola nunca para que la dejen volver a su departamento

-familia..- dejando su te en un lado y viendo que todos le prestaban atención prosiguió- quiero irme a mi departamento devuelta y volver a trabajar

-nunca! Mi hijita no va a volver a dejar esta casa- saltando de golpe y empezando a llorar a cascadas

-pero papa no quiero estar acá para siempre, quiero vivir mi vida- enojándose un poco

-tiene razón Soun, ella no puede quedarse encerrada por siempre sin vivir una vida por un accidente- mostrándole un poco del filo de la katana

-es verdad mi hija ya es toda una mujer- riendo nervioso y empezando a sudar

-gracias Nodoka- teniendo una gotita en la cabeza, nunca cambiaria su familia

-bueno te dejamos, pero yo te tendré que visitar diariamente para saber que estas bien- tomando su te tranquilamente

-pero Nabiki ya no tengo 16 años donde cualquier loco me secuestraba!- viendo la sonrisa traviesa de su hermana

-nada de pero, anda a preparar toda tu ropa para la mudanza-agrandando mas su sonrisa, le encantaba tener ese poder en su hermanita

-está bien, tu ganas- subiendo a su habitación

Ranma al escuchar hablar a Akane se escondió en el tajado donde le era posible escuchar un poco de la conversación y ver las expresiones de la familia de locos. Estaba embobado al ver Akane, tenia puesto una camisa de tiritas amarilla que resaltaban sus atributos y unos short azul que dejaban ver sus blancas piernas hermosas que le daban la tentación de tocarlas, pero lo que le ponía feliz no era ver el cuerpo de infarto de Akane, si no que ella volvía a su departamento donde podía empezar su plan

-al fin! Akane vas a conocer al hombre más romántico y todos tus insultos de la adolescencia te los vas a tragar- riéndose como maniático para luego volver al departamento donde iba a compartir si o si con ella

* * *

Al otro día las dos chicas Tendo fueron al departamento a ya dejar las cosas y que Akane empiece a vivir ahí. Ya tenían todo arriba solo faltaba que ella subiera y listo

-gracias Nabiki por ayudarme- empezando a subir las escalera

-bueno Akane te visitare mañana- buscando en su bolso las llaves del auto- ah me olvidaba ¿sabes quién te dejo ese ramo de lirios en la mesa?- mirándola parar su caminar

-un ramo? Yo no vi ninguno- extrañada- me fijare ahora- empezando a subir de vuelta

-yo creo que ya lo sé- viendo a su ex cuñado salir de la ventana para saltar por los tejados

Akane al entrar lo primero que hizo fue buscar el misterioso ramo mencionado por Nabiki, y ahí lo vio adentro de un florero chino un hermoso ramo de lirios

-a ver si tiene una tarjeta, para saber quien me lo mando- buscando pero no teniendo resultado- bueno, lindo detalle te olvidaste anónimo

Se sentó cerca para seguir viendo el hermoso detalle, en unos minutos le empezó a doler la cabeza empezando a recordad ese sueño de un bosque que estaba lleno de lirios y que estaba bien acompañada de Ranma que luego se convirtió en una hermosa pelirroja. Ahí se puso a pensar mejor y se empezó a preguntar ¿y si paso eso?¿le abre dicho mis sentimientos?¿ será verdad que el siempre me amo?

-mierda mi cabeza me va a explotar- sacudiéndose el pelo con desesperación- no haría nada de malo visitar ese bosque por un rato- parándose para abrir la puerta y salir de su hogar

En el pequeño bosque estaba Ranma todo hecho un mar de nervios, esperaba que todo saliera bien porque toda la confianza que tenía al principio se fue al caño, hizo todo lo que nunca pensó que haría no parecía el haciendo esa cosas románticas, pero haría todo lo posible para estar con su marimacho

Akane estaba en la entrada del bosque y vio un camino de pétalos blancos que se dirigía hacia el centro del bosque, ella curiosa miro mejor y también escrito con pétalos estaba su nombre. Ella estaba feliz no sabía porque pero por puro instinto siguió el camino marcado

El chico de la trenza sintió la presencia de su marimacho, el ya desesperado se subió a un árbol para verla por eso casi se cae por la impresión de tanta belleza, ella estaba vestida con un vestido blanco sin mangas que tenía una cinta celeste en la cintura que remarcaba su perfecta figura, el pensó que estaba casi igual a la primera vez que se armo de valor y le regalo un lirio

Ella llego al fin de camino, pero lo único que encontró era una mini cascada que formaba un pequeño arcoíris, estaba maravillada por el paisaje pero esperaba encontrar a alguien al fin de camino pero mucho no espero porque de repente apareció un lirio enfrente de sus ojos. Feliz agarro la hermosa flor y se volteo para ver quien era la persona que hizo todo por ella y ahí lo encontró vestido con la típica camisa china blanca sin mangas, muñequeras doradas y los mismos pantalones y zapatillas negras chinas, como la primera vez que le regalo un flor

-Ranma…..- viendo los hermosos ojos color mar que el tenia

-yo Akane…- estaba nervioso todo resulto pero la valentía se esfumo de repente- no sé si recuerdas pero..

-tranquilo Ranma, que me quieres decir?- sonriendo como solo ella podía hacerlo

-te diré algo importante pero no quiero que me interrumpas- mirándole fijamente y agarrándole las manos con cariño, la sonrisa de ella había dado la valentía-mira se que en la adolescencia no nos llevábamos muy bien y peor fue la cosa cuando te fuiste, pero yo siempre mentía en mis insultos eras hermosa y lo eres, nunca fuiste una tabla, no eres un marimacho y lo de la cocina no se si has mejorado pero no lo voy a retirar- riéndose un poco al ver el pequeño seño fruncido de ella- con todo lo que paso yo pensé mejor las cosas y yo….-se había atorado, ya estaba arto de que nunca pudiera declararse, pero hoy iba a ser distinto no iba a ser nunca más un cobarde con los sentimientos-te amo Akane!- cerrando los ojos y apretando mas el agarre de sus manos con las de ella

Akane se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo, nunca espero ese toque romántico de él. No pensó más y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Ranma abra sus ojos sorprendido

-recuerdo todo…- le dijo en el oido como un suspiro

-enserio?- le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, no podía creer todo estaba a su favor

-muy enserio- no soltando su agarre con el chico

-me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo- separándola un poco de él para verle los hermosos ojos que ella tenía, no lo resistió mas la agarro por la cintura y la beso como si su vida dependiera de ello

El beso fue muy largo, ella tampoco le puso resistencia y le correspondía gustosa, ni en sus más maravillosos sueños de la declaración perfecta eran así de maravillosos, ahora sabia que la realidad era mucho mejor que las fantasías

el momento maravilloso para ambos tuvo que terminar por falta de oxigeno, pero los dos seguían abrazados Ranma por la cintura y Akane por el cuello

-nunca imagine que un pervertido insensible iba a ser tan romantico-sacandole la lengua

-eh yo no era un pervertido y menos insensible sabia que te ponía triste mis insultos por eso te podía disculpas siempre- un poco enfadado

-el nenito se enojo- besándole la nariz tiernamente- vamos a nuestro departamento, que se está haciendo tarde- soltándose del abrazo

-ah nuestro dijiste- riéndose travieso

-si quien te sacaría ahí con lo sobreprotector que sos- sacándole de vuelta la lengua traviesa y empezando a correr sabiendo que él la seguiría

Y no pasando ni un segundo el ya la estaba siguiendo, pero en un gran salto ya estaba enfrente a ella abrazándola para que no se escape- sabes que no puedes escapar de mi chiquita- en el oído de ella

-ya lo sé, siempre me alcanzas-besándole la oreja- cuando te volviste tan tierno

-desde que te conocí, pero que sea cobarde con los sentimientos era una cuestión importante para que no lo demostrara como querías- cargándola en sus brazos para empezar a saltar por los tejados directo al departamento

-te amo Ranma- agarrándose fuerte al cuello del chico de la trenza

-yo también mi marimacho- mirándola por unos instantes para ver esos ojos brillantes de su futura esposa

* * *

Al mediodía del otro día, Nabiki iba al departamento de su hermana menor estaba muy preocupada no quería que le pasara otro accidente que juegue con la vida de la menor de la familia

Al llegar a la puerta toco el timbre esperando que salga Akane, pero ni siquiera hubo sonido de pasos, eso le preocupo y toco mas para que le abran. Pero lo que no sabía era que su hermana y su nuevo cuñado estaban durmiendo solo cubriéndoles una sábana blanca que trasparentaba la desnudes de los dos

-mmm Ranma…- despertándose un poco por el timbre-por favor soltarme para poder ir a abrir- intentando inútilmente soltarse del abrazo posesivo que tenía en su cintura

-no, tú te quedas conmigo- abrazándola mas fuerte hasta sentir el pecho de ella en su torso- deja que se vaya

-pero Ranma puede ser Nabiki- otra vez intentando soltarse

-déjala, que va a querer- no dejándola irse y durmiéndose de vuelta

Nabiki ya estaba más que preocupada y saco la copia de las llaves que sabía que las iba a utilizar algún día pero no tan pronto, rápidamente abrió la muerta y entro. Akane al escuchar la puerta abrirse pego un salto separándose de Ranma, agarrando la sabana para cubrirse y salir de la habitación cerrando de un portazo para despertar al chico

-hola Nabiki, no sabía que ibas a venir a esta hora- riendo nerviosa y apoyándose en la puerta

-desde cuando dormís desnuda?- sonriendo picarona- o ahí dentro esta mi cuñado?- ampliando la sonrisa al ver los notables nervios de su hermana

-no hay nadie! Solo dormí desnuda por el calor- más roja que la típica camisa china de su novio

-si no hay nadie ¿puedo pasar a ver?- haciendo un intento de abrir la puerta

-NO!- pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta fue abierta por adentro dejando ver a Ranma cubierto solo con una toalla

-Akane que estás haciendo? con tanto ruido me despertaste- con los ojos cerrados por la luz

-así que era Ranma después de todo eh- guiñando un ojo a la chica- quien iba saber que la pareja mas despareja de Nerima se iba a juntar de vuelta

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos a escuchar la vos de su cuñada- eh hola Nabiki, todo bien?- riendo nervioso

-mejor los dejo solos para que sigan haciendo sus cositas- riendo divertida a ver las caras rojas de esos dos- pero guarden un poco para la luna de miel, que creo que será muy cercana- saliendo del departamento y cerrando la puerta

-bueno creo que nuestros padres se enteraran y nos casaran en unos días- abrazando por la cintura a su futura mujer- te molestaría ser mi Akane Saotome?- dándole un beso fugas

-me estas pidiendo matrimonio?- abrazándolo por el cuello

-puede que sí- cargándola para que ella enrede sus piernas en su cintura

-entonces si es eso, acepto gustosa ser Akane Saotome- besándolo lentamente

Los dos se casaron a las dos semanas, todo organizado por los padres para que se casaran en el dojo. Casi todo Nerima fue a ver la boda esperando que alguien la interrumpiera pero no fue, todo fue un éxito. Al cabo de un mes Akane se entero que estaba esperando un bebe, feliz va a decirle al futuro papa que seguro se desmayara de la emoción

** Fin…?**

que emocion, que lindo final feliz!

gracias a todos por seguir mi historia

muy pronto voy a poner el epigolo van a ver al mini ranma saotome

candy: yo trabajaria de asenina serial para matar a ciertas personas ( mi hermano, a biber y a la puta de cristina)na mentira seria profesora de historia y decile a tus hermanitos que se la van a ver conmigo jajaja


	8. Chapter 8

gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews y los que siguieron la historia

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la exquisita mente de ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Esta historia solo tiene fines de entretenimiento NO de lucro allá gustado **

** Epilogo**

Ya habían pasado siete años que tuvieron al pequeño Kaito Saotome, el era extraordinario en las artes marciales mas cuando le agarraba la "ira de mama", era un niño que tenia fracciones de los dos como el pelo azulado de su madre y los ojos azules de su padre. Pero también tenía lo peor de sus padres el temperamento de Akane, lo engreído de su padre y lo peor de todo el orgullo de los dos

Hoy iba a ser el primer día en la escuela de Kaito, Zhao hijo de Shampo y Mouse que volvieron a Japón abrir el café gato de nuevo, Misaki hija de Ryoga y Ukyo que Vivian en el U-chan. Todos los padres se encontraban tomando sake en el dojo después de dejaran a sus hijos en la escuela

-hace rato shampo no juntarse con amigos- tomando su tacita de sake- pero después ir a café gato

-bueno amor, pero primero hay que hacer los últimos detalles- abrazando a su mujer por la cintura

-pero podemos ir al U-chan algún día no?- un poco bebida de mas y con las mejillas coloradas

-ya lo arreglaron?- mirando fijamente a Ryoga- yo recuerdo que cuando alguien se entero que iba a ser padre se puso tan contento que destruyo todo el restaurant- riéndose a carcajadas a ver la cara de su amigo toda roja por la vergüenza

-mira quién habla, el que se quedo en shock por una semana-riéndose a carcajadas

-mentira! Fue un momento nada más-rojo como su camisa china

-que yo recuerde te desmayaste por un buen tiempo- intentando ocultar su obvia risa

-Akane….- chocando los dientes- solo me emocione un poco

-ni tú te lo crees- recordando ese caótico día

**Flash Black**

En un día soleado Akane volvía del consultorio de tofu feliz, al fin le dieron los resultados del chequeo que resultaron positivos. Se dirigía al dojo a decirles a toda la familia y al futuro papa

-seguro serás igual de guapo que tu papi- acariciando su panza- por favor que no seas engreído como el- riendo nerviosa al imaginar el futuro

-con quien hablas hermanita?- apareciendo atrás de ella

-con nadie Nabiki!- pegándose un buen susto

- que es esto?- sacándole de la mano el papel con los resultados

-dámelo ahora!-intentando inútilmente sacarle el papel- mierda Nabiki!

-haber que es lo que no puedo saber- leyendo rápidamente el papel- Akane estas embarazada!- con los ojos como platos y la boca bien abierta

-eh si….- toda roja- lo iba a decir con toda la familia presente

-hay que emoción voy a ser tía!- abrazando fuertemente a la futura mama- cuando se lo vas a decir al nuevo papa?

-cuando llegue a casa- correspondiendo el abrazo- el tema es como decírselo

-yo sé cómo- sonriendo en forma traviesa- vamos al centro comercial para comprar la sorpresa para Ranma

Una hora después las hermanas Tendo volvieron al dojo donde actualmente Vivian la nueva familia Saotome, pero en algún día de la semana venían toda la familia a cenar

-ya llegamos familia-entrando a la casa llena de bolsas- voy a dejar estas cosas a mi vieja habitación-subiendo las escaleras

-pero date prisa Nabiki que ya está la cena- viendo a su hermana subir- que tienes en esa bolsita Akane?- viendo a su hermanita toda roja

-es sorpresa en la cena lo sabrás- yendo al comedor para sentarse, al sentarse alguien por atrás le tapo los ojos

-quién soy?- susurrándole en el oído mientras le besaba el cuello

-el egocéntrico de mi marido- sonriendo y sacándose las manos de el de los ojos- como te fue en las clases en el dojo?

-bien, los chicos están mejorando mucho- abrazando a su esposa por la cintura- te sientes mejor? Me acuerdo que ayer estuviste vomitando mucho- con cara de preocupación

-tranquilo es algo normal

-no es normal que estés enferma!- mirándola fijamente extrañado por lo que dijo su esposa

-ya vas a saber porque es normal- dándole un beso fugaz

-familia la comida ya esta lista- poniendo la comida en la mesa y viendo que rápidamente toda la familia Tendo y Saotome estaba sentada

-siéntate en tu asiento- viendo la carita de preocupación de su esposo

-pero…- poniendo carita de borreguito

-ya te enteraras- sonriendo como solo ella sabe

-está bien- resignado y embobado por la sonrisa

-bueno familia-mirando a su hermanita- Akane tiene una sorpresa para todos

-Ranma esto es tuyo- toda roja por ser el centro de atención de todos y dándole la pequeña bolsita a su esposo

-que es esto?- sacando un par de soquetitos ( medias para bebe)- Akane se que a veces soy infantil pero no para tanto, no soy un bebe-mirando raramente a su esposa

-como puede ser que mi hijo sea tan estúpido- golpeándolo en la cabeza- vas a ser padre imbécil

-padre?- viendo a su mujer asentir contenta- yo padre…- quedándose con ojos como platos y duro como una piedra

-que alegría al fin soy abuela- abrazando a su nuera

-el futuro del dojo esta salvado- empezando a llorar a cascadas

-Ranma no estás feliz?- viendo como su esposo no se movía ni un centímetro- Ranma?...- moviéndolo un poco haciéndolo caer para atrás- oh por dios se desmayo!

-mi hijo pobrecito, se desmayo de la emoción-acercándose a su hijo- pero es muy poco varonil hacer eso

-despierta tonto!- dándole suaves cachetadas- imbécil inmaduro reacciona!- dándole una cachetada marca diablo al pobre Ranma pero el chico no reacciono

-(yo lo despierto)- mostrando un cartel

-que vas a ser Genma?- viendo a su amigo convertido en panda

-(lo mejor para mi hijo)- sentándose en cima del chico haciendo que todo el peso haga despertar a Ranma

-sáquenme a este estúpido panda de encima- forcejeando para salir de todo ese peso- ya no respiro- poniéndose de repente azul

-Genma amor- sacando su katana- sal de arriba de nuestro hijo!- matándolo con la mirada- y también conviértete en humano!- no le gustaba ver a su esposo en su forma maldita

-(si mi amor)- empezando a sudar y saliendo rápidamente a buscar agua caliente

- puedo respirar- volviendo a su color original- Akane..- viendo a la chica a lado tuyo- me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, acá dentro esta nuestro hijo-acariciándole la panza con cariño

-si Ranma, acá esta el futuro Saotome- riendo tiernamente

-por dios Akane, como te amo- parándose y abrazándola fuertemente hasta elevarla del piso-te prometo que los cuidare con mi vida si fuera necesario- besándola con mucha necesidad

-yo también te cuidare Ranma- correspondiendo el beso

** Fin de Flash Black**

-bueno está bien, me desmaye- todo rojo por la vergüenza

-hay el nenita se sonrojo- riéndose de la cara del pobre padre

-es verdad Saotome no te puedes poner rojo por nada- contagiándose por la risa

-cállense!- pegándoles a los dos en la cabezas

-yo me voy yendo- levantándose para ir a la salida

-donde va Akane?- mirando a su antigua rival marcharse

-al consultorio del doctor tofu- parándose al escuchar a Shampo

-te sientes mal amor?- parándose para ir rápidamente de un salto estar alado de ella con cara de preocupación- sigues con los vómitos

-no solo quiero buscar algo que me olvida cuando fui a visitar a Kasumi- sonriéndole muy emocionada

-no te quiero ver enferma- dándole un fugaz beso- vuelve pronto- mirándola preocupado

-si Ranma volveré pronto- empezando a caminar hacia el consultorio

-yo creo que Akane vendrá con una sorpresita verdad Ukyo?- susurrándole a la castaña

-sí y esa sorpresa va hacer que Ranma destruye el dojo por la felicidad- riéndose por la bajo

* * *

En el colegio los tres chicos estaban en el receso comiendo tranquilamente menos Kaito que comía a la misma velocidad de un Saotome

-por dios como puedes comer así!- mirando como el tazón se vaciaba rápidamente

-cállate Zhao - parando de comer para ver a su amigo de un extraño pelo violeta y unos ojos verdes brillantes que llamaban la atención de todos mas con su gran túnica

-paren chicos, no quiero que se peleen de nuevo-conteniendo la calma

-vos sos la que mas peleas, mira que traer una espátula gigante al colegio- contestando a su amiga de pelo castaño largo decorado por una bincha amarilla con puntos negros y ojos verde olivo inocentes

-pero es por costumbre nada mas-un poco nerviosa

-pero sos la primera en buscar pelea- sonriendo pícaramente

-ustedes tienen envidia de mi fuerza- cruzando los brazos confiada y ofendida

-mentira!- poniéndose en posición de ataque- ven y lo averiguaremos

-encantada paliare contigo- preparándose con su espátula

-yo también me apunto- sacando un bo de sus mangas

La pelea empezó rápidamente levantando polvo y uno que otro cuchillo o espátula, pero todo termino cuando la maestra apareció con el ceño muy fruncido

-deténganse ahora mismo!- intentando entrar en la bola de humo

-no intervenga!- no tomándole importancia a la mujer y dejando volar un pato de juguete golpeando a la maestra

-chicos estamos en problemas- bajando la guardia- un juguete de Zhao la golpeo- mirando con miedo al aura de esa mujer

-perdonemos señorita Hikako – bajando las cabezas menos el pequeño Saotome

-no es nuestra culpa que se meta que justo en el medio de una pelea- cruzando los brazos y teniendo su frente en alto con orgullo

-KAITO SAOTOME TENDO!- agarrándole la oreja al pobre niño- usted tendrá un grave castigo- arrastrándolo hacia adentro de la escuela- tu madre estará muy enojada contigo cuando se entere

-no a mi mama no se lo diga por favor- juntando las manos en forma de suplica

-pobre de vos de ser igual a tu padre y tener de madre a Akane Tendo- caminando tranquilamente sin hacer caso a las suplicas del pequeño Saotome

Akane estaba caminando hacia el Furinkan a buscar a su hijo cuando de repente suelta un pequeño estornudo

-alguien estará hablando de mi- sobándose la nariz y empezando a caminar de vuelta ya que se había parado cuando estornudo- como tomara Ranma que estoy embarazada- mirando su análisis otra vez para ver si era verdad- Kaito tendrá un hermano o hermanita, ojala sea mujer no aguantaría a otro hombre en la familia- riéndose por lo bajo y mirando que estaba cerca de la escuela- bueno voy adelantando y le digo a mi bebe que va tener a alguien a quien proteger-tocándose el estomago con cariño

Al pasar la entrada del Furinkan enseguida vio a una enojada Hikako con un chichón en la cabeza y a su hijo sobándose la oreja, haciendo muecas de dolor

-que le paso en la cabeza?- rezando inútilmente de que su hijo no fuera el culpable

-su hijo empezó una pelea en el receso, me golpeo en la cabeza y me echo la culpa a mi por meterme- frunciendo mucho el seño hasta tal grado de juntar su dos cejas

-fue Zhao con el truco del arma oculta- también frunciendo un poco en seño

-pero tú fuiste el que empezó- calmándose un poco- estará castigado, tendrá que limpiar el salón de clase por dos semanas

-muy buena decisión, ahora me llevara a mi hijo a casa- tomando la mano del niño para empezar a caminar

-qué raro, está muy calmada para vivir con dos Saotome- mirando extrañada a la mujer

-mama no estás enojada?- asustado por la reacción de su querida madre

-no, pero si recibirás un castigo- mirándolo a los ojos- tendrás que limpiar el dojo por dos semanas

-sabia que tendría que hacer algo- suspirando cansando

-Kaito te gustaría tener un hermanito?- apretando la manito de su hijo

-sí, lo protegería y lo entrenaría- imaginándose a él con su hermanito- porque lo preguntas?

-vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita muy pronto- sonriéndole tiernamente

-enserio mama?- emocionado al máximo

-si, tendrás a alguien a quien proteger- viendo con ternura la carita emocionada de su hijito

-SERE EL MEJOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO- comenzando a correr hacia el dojo

-espera hijo- intentando seguirlo pero era demasiado rapido

Al llegar al dojo agotada, encontró una imagen encantadora que nunca se lo habría imaginado. Su marido estaba abrazando a su hijo con fuerza y si lo mirabas bien podías ver sus lágrimas de la emoción

-Ranma….- viéndolo a los ojos y empezando a soltar lagrimas

-Akane tendremos otro hijo!-abrazándola tiernamente- ojala sea una niña para que se parezca a vos- secándole las lagrimas y mirándole los ojos- pero seguro tendré que ser rudo con algunos para que no se acerquen ya que si se parece a vos tendrá muchos admiradores- riéndose un poco

-nunca cambiaras amor- besándole lentamente y por mucho tiempo

-pero sé que te encanta que sea así- mirándola a los ojos

-qué asco se besaron-asiendo muecas notables haciendo que sus papis se rieran

-vamos a dentro que esta lista la comida- entrando todavía abrazado a su esposa

-no la dejaste que cocine verdad?- mirando inocentemente a su papa- si no vamos a morir envenenados

-no hijo fui precavido- no dándose cuenta que su esposa se separo de él y que saco de nose donde un mazo

-RANMA! KAITO! LES VOY A DAR SU MERECIDO- corriendo a los dos Saotome que al sentir el aura de Akane salieron huyendo

* * *

Pasaron diez años del nacimiento de Ranko ya era una engreída y orgullosa toda una Saotome, su hermano Kaito con sus 17 años estaba comprometido con Misaki por su propia cuanta ya que algunos (Soun y Genma) querían comprometerlos de niños sus hijos se lo negaron rotunamente pero el amor nació igual en aquellos dos

-Ranko ya está la cena?- entrando a la cocina encontrando a una chica de estatura mediana, con su pelo morocho largo trenzado hasta la cintura y sus ojos castaños igual de brillantes a los de su madre concentrados cocinando

-en unos minutos estará listo- viendo de reojo a su hermano que media como dos cabezas más grande que ella, con sus ojos azul mar demostrando firmeza y su nuevo cambio de look se había cortado su pelo largo a tener el pelo un poco mas debajo de las orejas-mi cuñadita esta aquí?

-sí, y también esta Zhao con su novia-mirando hacia el comedor encontrando a todos sus amigos de la infancia

-pero vos serví yo tengo que ir al colegio mas temprano, hay que hacer limpieza- terminando de preparar los últimos ingredientes y irse al colegio- que bueno que me puse el uniforme antes sino no llegaba-empezando a correr

-llegaras tarde igual- sonriendo al saber que ella también llegaba al colegio siempre tarde- bueno a comer chicos- sirviendo la comida para empezar a comer

Al terminar de comer se fueron todos al colegio dejando solos a los dos adultos en la casa que a pesar de tener 45 años estaban en buena forma

-como crecen mis bebes- sentándose a la orilla del estanque

-yo también desearía que quedaran como niños por siempre para estar con ellos-sentándose alado de ella- pero pronto Kaito se va a casar y nuestra nena tiene como 100 pretendientes- frunciendo el seño al mencionar lo ultimo

-no te pongas celoso- sonriéndole dulcemente- crecerán pero estaremos unidos

- para siempre- perdiendo la vista en el estanque que tantos recuerdos le daba

FIN

vuelvo a decir gracias a todos

a mi me gusto el final y ojala que a ustedes también le guste :)


End file.
